


Burnt

by zero434



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero434/pseuds/zero434
Summary: A snippet of a time when the Apprentice was recovering with Asra.





	Burnt

I stared out the open window humming happily to myself as the first few warm rays of the sunrise falls upon my cheeks. The smell of the bakers freshly baked bun permeates as I continued to stir a clear light soup for breakfast. I hear light footsteps coming from behind and I quickly put the lid over the pot. In mere seconds the tip of Master's nose had come face to with the end of the stir spoon. We stare each other down until Faust pops out his shirt and makes her way over to me via spoon until she makes herself comfortable on my shoulders.

"I see you've gotten better at sensing your surrounding." He raises an elegant brow and shoots me playful smirk. As much playfulness as his exhausted and battered body can summon at least.

"What can I say despite being a overprotective, my Master teaches me well." I shot back at him. He hums as he tries to take a peek over my shoulder.

"Do I smell food?" 

Stepping back I bring my arms to rest on my hips and say "You'll just have to wait and find out won't you." I said Trying to lighten the mood by smiling back. He gives me a tired sigh as he shakes his head.

"Though I appreciate the effort and I'm sure whatever is in that pot will taste divine... I'm still worried you're not ready yet to be helping around the house dear." He gave me a small smile gesturing for me to hand over the spoon. I glare back at him. I have had more than enough time recovering from my last episode but Marster insist on babying me. I feel my body heat up as thoughts continue to bubble up to mind. Not being able to argue with with the kicked puppy dog look on his face I yielded and handed over the wooden stir spoon. 

Pshhhshshdh!!!!

I hear the pot boil over and immediately turn to lift the pot lid open, proceeding to burn my hand and dropping the clay pot lid on the floor in the process. My knees buckle at the sudden shock of the pain as I feel warm arms wrapped around.

"Orion! Are you okay!?" He says as he tries to look for my injured fingers.

"I'm okay it's just a small light burn. I forgot to use a towel to lift the lid. I was just surprised. Let me just turn off the flame." I say trying to reassure Asra as I reached for the stove and catch the glimpse of the flames licking at the bottom of the pan and suddenly my head begins to throb. I pull at my hair trying to somehow elevate the pain. I didn't even realize I was screaming until I tried call for help and the no word would come out. I feel Faust tighten up around my arm as well as Asra grip on me while he chants foreign words yet so familiar. Then everything turns into black.

The first thing I noticed was warmth like the sunshine coming from the surface I'm resting my head upon. I opened my eye to see that I am back in my room, gentle fingers carding through my hair.

"You feeling okay?" Asra's raspy voice reaches my ears. I turn half ways over to see puffy eyes and a concerned smile. I smile back cuddling closer to his stomach nodding. We stayed there in silence for these mini episodes have happen before and we both know it best to just give my body to relax at time like these. The silence is broke as I worked up the courage to apologize.

"I just wanted to help out. You've looked like death the past few days and I thought making you breakfast would help out."

"I know you meant well Orion. There's nothing to apologize for, you're just a helpful person by nature. " he gives me a pat to head then he pats the bed signaling me to sit up. I do so as he carefully props me up. 

"The mind will catch up with the recovery of your body soon enough so just give it some more time okay." He says with a smile as he gently squeezes my shoulders.

"Now it's time for breakfast/lunch!" He stand up from the bed and heads for the door and stops to turn to me.

"Hurry before Faust eats all the baker's bread. Oh and I was right the soup is absolutely divine." He gives me a wink and exits the room. I get up to follow him down shaking the feeling of burning from my skin. One day these episodes will stop. Someday I might find out what causes it. Just take your time Orion and for now enjoy a what's there right in front of you.


End file.
